


Live Up to the Wings on Your Chest

by Lazyyy131



Series: Attack on Titan AU - World War II [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Don't know how this will go, Eremika centered, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyyy131/pseuds/Lazyyy131
Summary: Attack on Titan in World War II. Will be Eremika centered. I don't know how this will work out. I just had the idea and went with it so yeah. This will skip around because I honestly am too lazy to write out the entire storyline. I will update randomly, so if I don't update, the fic is not dead, I just need time. I appreciate loyalty. Feel free to comment and critique.





	1. That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the first chapter... there will be incorrect terms, dates etc... but it's for the sake of the story.

The day started normally. Eren never thought that this day would be the day Britain would groan under the weight of Nazi bombs raining from the sky.

"Eren!" Eren snapped awake. He saw Mikasa hovering over him.

"Let's go, I've collected the ingredients your mother needed to make dinner," Mikasa said, "Why are you crying?"

Eren felt his cheek and indeed there was a wet sensation.

"I don't know," Eren said, "but don't tell anyone that I was crying OK?"

"OK." The two trudged home.

Along the way, they heard the bells ringing.

Eren perked up and grabbed Mikasa's hand and said, "Come on, the Survey Corps are back! Let's go see the heroes!"

Eren raced to the district gate while dragging Mikasa behind him. He stopped and climbed on top of a crate so he could get a better view. He heard Mikasa climb up beside him.

There, he saw the grisly scene of the RAF's Survey Corps' survivors from a recent battle.

A woman ran up to RAF Survey Corps' 12th Commander, Keith Shadis. "Where is Moses?" she said, "Where is my son?"

The Commander's face visibly darkened. "So this is Moses's mother," he said. He gestured to a nearby soldier. "Show her it."

The soldier fished something out of a wagon carrying the wounded and gave it to the woman.

She lifted the cloth to reveal a dismembered arm. Immediately, she began sobbing and crying into the cloth. "Was he of any use to Britain?" she asked.

Shadis nodded and said, "Yes, we made great progress today,"

"Really?"

"No! The Nazi's will keep on coming back. Again and again. We've made no progress except losing lives and kill some of theirs." Shadis said.

A bystander witnessing the scene clicks his tongue and says "What a waste of taxes they are,"

Eren turns on him, furious, and hits him upside on the head.

The man turns and said "You little-"

Mikasa dragged Eren away from the area and threw him against a wall in an alley.

"You are stupid for wanting to join the Survey Corps, Eren,"

Eren only turns away and begins collecting the dropped items and said, "Look at the mess you made. Help me clean this up."

Back at home, Carla is delighted by the amount Mikasa and Eren collected.

While Eren was putting ingredients in the cupboard, his mother said "Eren, did you help Mikasa? Or did you just sleep in the grass again?"

"I helped."

Carla pauses for a second before tweaking Eren's ear. "Your ears are red Eren, I know you're lying."

Later, while the family was eating lunch, Mikasa says "Eren wants to join the Survey Corps."

Carla gasped, Eren looked visibly angry, and Grisha didn't look surprised.

"What the hell Mikasa?!" Eren said. "Eren! Do you want to die?! Why do you want to join the Survey Corps?" Carla asked.

"Because I don't want to live here trapped with nowhere to go like animals in a cage!" Eren exclaimed.

"Grisha! Convince him to not join!"

"A human's curiosity cannot be held back by words," Grisha said. He then turned to Eren. "I'll be going to treat a patient. When I get back, I'll show you the basement." Grisha lifts a key from around his neck. Then, he turns and closes the door.

"Eren. I forbid you to enlist to join the Survey Corps." Carla said.

Eren turned to his mother, shocked and angry. "Fine! If you want to live like cattle so be it!" Eren then ran off.

Carla turned to Mikasa. "Mikasa, you must protect Eren. Promise me."

"I will."

~

"Heretic!"

"You look like a girl!"

"Fight back! Or are you too scared to?"

Armin's book fell to the ground.

"I won't fight back because I'm not going to stoop to your level!" Armin yelled.

The bullies looked shocked and their shock turned to anger. "Why, you little-"

"Hey! Get away from my friend!" Eren ran full speed at the bullies. "Hey, it's Eren! Finally, a chance to beat his hide."

The bullies soon froze at the sight of Mikasa, who had built up quite the reputation.

"Shit! It's Mikasa! Run!"

Eren finally arrived at Armin's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Armin said.

"Ha, they ran at the sight of me, eh?" "I don't think so," Armin said, looking a little sheepish.

Later, at the edge of the lake, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were discussing the ocean.

"We could never make enough money to go see the ocean as a vacation, and with the damn Nazis, we can't sail either can we? That's why we need to destroy them, once and for all."

"Eren, one day we could though."

"Anyway, why did you tell my parents about me wanting to join the Survey Corps, Mikasa?"

"Because it was a foolish idea, and you should forget it."

"Mikasa..."

_**BOOM** _

"What in the world?" Armin said

Suddenly, the air raid sirens went off.

"What? A Nazi attack? But we're just a small town! What would bombing us do?!"

"Armin! No time to think! Let's go! My mother is there!"

Eren and Mikasa ran off, leaving Armin in their wake.

Armin started uncontrollably shaking as he watched them go.

Eren furiously ran toward his home as bombs continued to fall from Wehrmacht Luftwaffe bombers, desperately hoping that his mother was unharmed. When he finally found the wrecked frame of his home, as well as his mother trapped beneath it, he fought to keep his composure.

"Mikasa! Take that side! Let's pull Mom out when we take this beam off!"

"Eren! No! My legs are crushed. Take Mikasa with you and save yourselves!"

"Then I'll carry you!"

Suddenly the roar of a Luftwaffe bomber approaching filled the already loud area. 

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Hannes running toward them, machine gun in hand.

"I'll hold them off and we can save you all!" 

Hannes raced forward and readied the gun. 

Suddenly, one of the turrets on the bomber swiveled to point at Hannes. Hannes stopped cold. 

In one quick motion, Hannes scooped up Eren and Mikasa and ran.

"Go! Run! Take care of them, Hannes!" Carla yelled while sobbing. 

Eren could only watch as the bomber bay doors opened and rained bombs on his house.

_**BOOM** _

_**BOOM** _

_**BOOM** _

_**BOOM** _

_**BOOM** _

__Eren could have sworn he saw his mother's fragmented body fly through the air, and he could only watch helpless, while Hannes carried him and Mikasa away.


	2. Earning Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to enlist next month."
> 
> "Me too."
> 
> "I will as well, I'll make sure you won't die."
> 
> "But you're a girl!"
> 
> "Then I'll disguise myself."
> 
> "All right then. The three of us then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Eren and company 18. Because why not?

"I'm going to enlist next month."

"Me too."

"I will as well, I'll make sure you won't die."

"But you're a girl!"

"Then I'll disguise myself."

"All right then. The three of us then."

~

**June 1940, Canadian BCATP**

Keith Shadis, now a retired Survey Corps member and currently a flight instructor, strolled up and down the tidy rows of new recruits he just received. Since he only had 6 months to train them, they wouldn't be good for anything other than being unintentional suicide pilots.

"You! What's your name?!"

"Connie Springer, sir!"

"Where are you from?!"

"Ragako, England!"

At that moment, Shadis noticed that Springer was saluting with his left hand.

"LITTLE BOY, DO YOU KNOW OF  _ANY_ COUNTRY THAT SALUTES  _ **WITH THEIR LEFT HAND**_ ?!"

"...No? I'm not sure."

The wretched boy looked very slow at that moment.

"-Sir," Connie added uncertainly. 

Keith immediately seized Connie by the head and proceeded to lift him off the ground.

Suddenly, Shadis saw something.

Connie crumpled to the ground as Shadis stormed over to where another recruit was standing.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME??!!"

The said recruit swallowed his bite of potato, then saluted.

"Sasha Braus sir! From Dauper, England!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A SOVIET!! More importantly,  **WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND**?!!"

"A steamed potato sir!"

"Why are you eating one?"

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?"

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it on a table in the mess hall, since potatoes are best warm, I gave it shelter in my stomach!"

"So you stole it?"

"...Fine. Here, you can have half."

Sasha then broke off a piece of potato and gave the (considerably) smaller half to Shadis.

Shadis took it and said, " _Half_?"

~

"Damn, that guy is still running? Shadis must have meant it when he told him to run until he dropped dead."

"He looked more devastated when he was told that he lost his meal privileges for the next five days, and besides, he looks and has a name like a girl's. I bet he is actually a girl who disguised herself."

"You do know that Sasha is a nickname for Alexander for the Soviets right?"

"...No."

"Oh, Eren, I heard that you were at a Luftwaffe raid. Did you get to see a bomber?"

"Yes."

~

Later, at dinner, everyone was crowding around Eren as they barraged him with questions about the raid.

"I heard the bombers could drop 50 large bombs at once!"

"No, the bombers weren't that big. Neither were they fast. Nor were the fighters. If we can master our airplanes we can destroy them Nazis!" Eren said.

"Hey, you're a fool. If I end up in the top ten, I'm joining the Military Police Brigade, to take it easy in the heart of England."

"What?" 

Eren stood up.

Jean Kirstein also stood. 

At that moment, the bell rang, and the tension broke.

"You know you're not that bad. Truce?" Jean asked.

"Fine."

Eren then slapped Jean's outstretched hand and left.

Mikasa got up to leave and follow Eren.

When Mikasa passed by, Jean realized Mikasa was female and stopped her.

"Hey, I know you're a girl, but you very pretty so I'll keep your secret," Jean said while blushing furiously.

"Thanks." Mikasa deadpanned and walked out after Eren. (Utterly rejected)

Jean followed her out and looked out onto the field, where Eren and Mikasa were walking together.

"You should hide your face behind that scarf, you know, so the others won't realize who you are."

"O-okay."

Jean, overhearing the conversation, wiped his hand on Connie's back, who was just passing by.

"H-Hey! What was that for?! What'd you wipe off anyway?!"

"My faith in humanity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremika fluff coming right up! This was a kind of short chapter though.


	3. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren struggles with training, Mikasa starts doing random intimate things with Eren without giving it much thought, Armin facepalms so many times his hand is bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I literally have no timeframe for this kind of stuff.

**June 1940, Canadian BCATP**

Eren groaned loudly as he checked how much work he needed to get done. Basic flight principles, some maths, navigation. He didn't understand any of it. Not even when the instructor explained five times. Eren banged his head on the desk.

"Hey Eren, what's wrong?" Armin asked.

Eren only groaned in response.

"Um, alright, what do you need help with?" Armin asked, exasperated.

"Everything," came the muffled reply.

Armin did a once-over at Eren's work, and was already flabbergasted at the amount that wasn't done, and how utterly basic it was.

"Really? This is  _ easy  _ and you still don't understand?! This is  _ basic  _ training you idiot!" Armin exclaimed.

"Just help me,"

"Fine. We'll start with the basic principles of flying because I honestly don't get how you don't understand it."

~

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked out of the examination area. 

"Man, that was easy! How come you didn't teach me earlier Armin? It could have saved me so much time and energy, it's ridiculous."

"You know what's ridiculous Eren? Your ineptitude at pretty much anything academic."

"Oh, well I can't wait to get our scores back, soon we'll take our first solo flight."

~

That night, Mikasa couldn't stop tossing and turning. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she, Eren and Armin would get separated.

Seeing as the cadets shared the same barracks, Mikasa was able to easily climb into Eren's bed.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren and shut her eyes to try and go to sleep. However, her eyes snapped back open, when she felt Eren stir.

Eren turned and faced Mikasa and wrapped his arms around her, while still asleep. 

Mikasa blushed furiously when she finally realized what sort of position they were in but relaxed and fell asleep that way.

~

The next morning, Armin woke up earlier than usual and climbed down from his bunk when he was met with the sight of Eren and Mikasa in bed together. 

Armin, not wanting them to get caught, woke Eren and Mikasa up. 

"Hey, wake up. Oi, wake  _ up. _ "

Mikasa woke up first, and again, realizing what sort of position she and Eren were in, yelped and clumsily untangled herself from Eren's arms. However, Eren instinctively pulled Mikasa closer and nuzzled into her neck. 

Armin just facepalmed.

"Eren, let go of me, oi, let  _ go _ !" 

"Hmrf." 

" _ Eren. _ "

Eren just pulled Mikasa even closer and accidentally smothered himself in Mikasa's scarf.

Mikasa, still being much stronger than Eren managed to pull herself free. At least partially. 

Now Eren's head was just above her crotch, and his breath was really tickling her down there.

Armin looked like he busted a gut trying not to laugh and finally burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, Jean, who happened to be sleeping next to Eren and Armin's bunk, woke up and saw the scene.

Jean pretty much woke up the entire barracks with his undignified and enraged screech.

At least that finally woke Eren up.

Armin facepalmed.

~

The test results came in and almost everyone in the corps passed. 

Soon, the cadets were about to take their first group flight.

~

**June 1940, Canadian BCATP Airfield**

The roar of the multiple Hawker Hart biplanes on the runway was deafening.

Eren, ever so eager was squirming excitedly in his seat.

" _ Goggles on,"  _  the radio buzzed.

Eren's flight instructor and co-pilot snapped on his goggles and yelled at Eren to do the same.

" _ Ready, Ackerman, go!"  _  Mikasa's Hawker Hart sped down the runway and slowly lifted off.

" _ Arlert, go! _ " Armin's Hart sped off with a somewhat jerky liftoff.

It continued like that when it finally reached Eren.

" _ Jaeger, go!" _

"Foot on the pedal, throttle forward Jaeger!"

Eren floored the pedal and pushed the throttle forward and the Hawker Hart sped down the runway. Eren pulled the stick back expecting the plane to go up, but the plane stayed down. It wobbled a little but that was it.

"Pull the stick back, Jaeger!" 

"I am, sir!"

"Farther!"

Eren pulled as hard as he could but the plane wouldn't budge. 

Eren seeing the end of the runway, screamed.

" _ Jaeger what the fuck are you doing?! Get up! _ " 

"Agh-"

Eren's plane ran aground and stopped moving. 

"What the actual fuck Jaeger? You're completely inept at this. Clean yourself up or you wash out."

Eren just looked dazed.

Somewhere in the air, Armin facepalmed.

~

"Eren it can't be that hard. It doesn't require strength or anything. Come on and try again ok?"

"Alright."

Eren and a flight instructor took their seats while they readied for taking off.

" _ Alright, Eren, go!" _

Eren floored it and pushed the throttle all the way. 

He watched the speedometer and once the speedometer reached the correct speed, Eren pulled the stick back as hard as he could.

The plane lifted up-

"Oh-"

and promptly crashed back down into the ground beyond the runway.

"-Argh!"

Armin facepalmed.

~

That night, in the mess hall, Eren just sat there, dazed with his head wrapped in bandages.

"Did you seem him on the runway?"

"And all that talk about joining a Survey Corps combat group-it's laughable,"

"I bet he'll wash out first thing tomorrow."

Mikasa and Armin were looking worriedly at Eren as he didn't touch a single bite of his food and still had that dazed look.

"Eren, eat," Mikasa said.  


Eren finally looked down at his food and shoveled food mechanically into his mouth.

"Eren, if you wash out, it's alright."

Eren looked at Mikasa, looking somewhat betrayed.

"What do-"

"You don't have to go fight, you can support the war in other ways, without needing to throw your life away,"

Eren, already disgruntled, humiliated, and pretty much at his limits, stood up and walked away.

"Let's go Armin,"

"But if you wash out, I'll go with you, and we won't need to be separated. I really care about you, you know-"

Mikasa looked to where Eren sat.

Instead of Eren, she was met by Sasha's wide eyes.

The entire mess hall was empty except for the two.

"-Eren."

Sasha, looking completely ignorant to what Mikasa just said, was staring at Mikasa's loaf of bread.

"Are you going to eat that?"  


Mikasa looked as if she was going to give it to Sasha but instead stuffed it in her own mouth.

~

Eren begged and asked, but no one was able to give him any advice except for something along the lines of "just pull the stick back, I guess,"

At which point, Eren gave up and went to sleep, dreading the next day.

~

" _Alright Jaeger, last chance. What's even better is that this is your first solo flight. You do well here you'll get some extra flight hours to make up for the fiasco yesterday._ "

Eren gritted his teeth, ready to go, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Eren floored the pedal and waited.

Then he pulled the stick back with all his might.

~

Unbeknownst to Eren and the others, lightning was flashing around Eren's body. 

The Hart slowly wobbled upwards and stabilized in the air. 

The cadets watching Eren were about to eat their words, as Eren slowly climbed up-

-and plummeted down.

" _Jaeger!"_

"No! Please! Let me try again. Please, goddamnit!"  


" _Wagner! Switch planes with Jaeger!"_

"Huh?"

A little bit later, Eren, was flying alright, nothing special, but he was flying, and without much effort, no less.

" _We just checked your plane out. The gears in the stick's teeth were ground to almost nothing. I'm surprised since these planes were just repaired. I'll have to add that to the inspections."_

~  


"I'll bet the look on Eren's face right now radiates triumph, and his eyes are saying 'look, I did it!'" Armin said.

"No. He's just happy we're not going to be separated."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it was kind of short.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I tried I guess.


End file.
